Numerous components on a vehicle generate heat in performing their intended functions. Accordingly, cooling systems are provided that typically include a liquid coolant directed past the heat-generating components to transfer the excess heat to a heat-dissipating component, such as a radiator. Outside air is then directed over the radiator to lower the coolant temperature and the coolant is then re-directed to the heat-generating component, creating a cooling circuit. Cooling systems are typically designed with a single radiator, centrally located in a frontward portion of the vehicle.